Vampiro
by BAYBAY841
Summary: Lovino was just a normal person. A normal human being, in charge of his own fate. But, apparently not. Apparently, he belongs to someone else. A vampire named Antonio. And it seems, this had been set in stone since the day he was born.
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

_Ding ding!_

"We would like to announce that one of our patients, Chiara Vargas, as just given birth to twin boys. Congratulations."

Signor Bianchi smiled to himself in his office. He enjoyed hearing this kind of news over the intercom. He would never tire of hearing about parents being blessed with children. Especially twins like these. Twin boys, they'll be a hand full. But still, hearing news of babies being born made him miss his kids as well. Although now his kids now have kids of their own and he only lacks a few years until the age of retirement. But, for now the medical field still needs him. He was very important to the hospital as well being the Chief of Medicine. Although, he was quite ready to relax, the working world had plenty of people including youth who would eventually fill his position. To say he had a peaceful life would be quite untrue. Everyday there were miracles and tragedies, unexplainable situations in medicine every once in a while as well. But, one would continue to confuse and haunt him for the rest of his life, the day he found out a secret…

"S-Signor?" came a small voice from his door. It was Cristina, one of the new additions to the staff of the secretaries. It was only her second day here so she would hopefully be comfortable enough to speak with more confidence soon.

"Si?"

"There's some one here to see you… a… _Senor_ Carriedo?" she said while reading the clip board that the guest had filled out. Bianchi's blood ran cold. One of the many mysteries of life, a secret that he had found out about so long ago was because of this man. It was so many years ago, about 35 years ago. He was 40 years old, comfortable in his job. He had thought he had seen everything.

He had been wrong.

It was a rainy night, how fitting for a night like that. A night like a horror movie. They had brought in a man in his early twenties. He didn't look like a local. Pale, white hair. Although it was almost impossible to tell because of all the blood. He had collapsed right in front of the hospital and was still struggling when security ran to help him. He was taken to the ER immediately, which Bianchi had been working in that night. As soon as they laid the man on the table Bianchi checked for a pulse, some flutter of a heart beat, anything. But there was only silence.

"Clear!" The electricity shot into his body did nothing, neither did it work when they tried to pump oxygen into his lifeless form. They had finally given up after an hour. All the other doctors and nurses left the room. It was at that moment Bianchi realized that he had no sheet to cover the man up with. He wouldn't want visitors or patients walking by to see a dead, bloody man lying there. He left the room and went down the hall to the closet. Grabbing the sheet he hurried back to the room. He lifted the sheet up to cover the body and froze. The body was gone. Fear began to course through him. Dead bodies didn't just get up and leave. It was completely impossible.

Or was it?

Bianchi felt foolish as he checked under the table for the missing dead body.

"Shit man, I can't believe you electrocuted me. That actually hurt!" Bianchi jumped and hit his head. Groaning, he turned around. The dead man was standing there, or should he say leaning up against the wall, pouting at him, still covered in blood.

"Wh-Wha-?" Was all the Italian man could say. No normal human could lose that much blood and still be alive! They even check to see if it was his blood, it was. He had open wounds all over his body and he had no pulse for at least an hour. He was definitely dead the last time Bianchi had checked. The "dead" man, realizing Bianchi's confusion decided to speak up.

"Haha, yeah. The shocky machine-"

"Defibrillator."

"Yeah… that word… whatever it was, it wasn't necessary. I'm already dead!" The apparently dead man said with an odd laugh. Already dead? This man was clinically insane. And yet, the way he said it sent chills down Bianchi's spine.

"Impossible." Bianchi stated bluntly with obvious disbelief. This brought a scowled on the "dead" man's face for a moment but was then replaced with a smirk which strangely suited him.

"Whatever old man, I would waste my time explaining this to you, but you've seen too much already. I'm going to have to kill you." _Kill_ him? What had Bianchi done besides trying- and succeeding- to save this man's life? Next thing the doctor knew, he was being backed into the wall. The dark look in the man's red eyes, the blood that dripped off of him, it was all so suiting to this murder scene. It all seemed to go in slow motion as the man reached a hand towards Bianchi-

"Gilbert."

The bloody albino froze and looked over towards the doorway. Bianchi looked as well and saw another man. He looked to be around his late teens or early twenties. His skin was slightly darker than the locals and is accent was not that of an Italian's.

"Antonio, he saw too much. I have to dispose of him." Bianchi cringed at the wording. Dispose of? He was a man of flesh just like them, although he was definitely questioning if they were human.

"I never gave you permission to do that, now did I?" If looks could kill, Gilbert would be dead. If he weren't already. Gilbert lowered his hand and took a step back.

"No, you didn't…" He said, disappointed, and began muttering about the other being a fun sucker. Antonio looked over with a huge grin, and bright green eyes that had all darkness dissipated in less than a second.

"Lo siento about my friend," he said with a smile. He was obviously Spanish, Bianchi figured. "He's not good around humans. He's been spending time with our kind for a bit too long." He said with a chuckle. Their kind? What did that mean? Bianchi felt stupid for not being able to figure out this riddle when it's answer seemed so obvious.

"You've lost him, Toni." A voice snapped the Italian man out of his thoughts.

"Ah, did I? I seem to do that a lot to people…" The Spaniard was now facing the albino. They began whispering things to each other. Choosing to keep secrets from the mere human. Wanting to choose their words carefully when they explained what they really were.

"Um, pardon me, but what the hell is going on?!" Bianchi snapped, causing the two to jump and face the man.

"I guess there's no choice but to be blunt…" Antonio said, as Gilbert nodded in agreement.

"Blunt? About what?" Bianchi questioned.

"We're vampires."

It took much convincing and explaining until Bianchi finally believed them and that they weren't going to hurt him. They had finally left, agreeing that they wouldn't bother Bianchi. They had broken that agreement two years later with a surprise visit. And then they settled on a visit once every five years. Had it been that long already? No. Bianchi still had one more year of peace before they popped in to check on him, stay in his house for the night, comment on his old age, and have his wife question who these people were. Although by the sound of it Gilbert wasn't with him, or Cristina would have mentioned it. Maybe it was important? Maybe something bad happened to Gilbert? Because Bianchi learned later on, that Gilbert liked to get in trouble, and being covered in blood was not out of the ordinary for the albino. So maybe he really was in trouble and needed Bianchi's help?

"Si, send him in."

…

"Bianchi~!" The Spaniard ran in like an excited child. Hard to believe he was a centuries old vampire. Apparently time did nothing to his maturity level. Although he was forever a young adult so that must have something to do with it.

"Ciao, Antonio. How are you? Where's Gilbert?"

"I'm well. Gilbert is a little busy with other matters." Antonio muttered the last part.

"I see, so why are you here?" Bianchi asked.

"Ah~! I was actually on my way to Romania and decided to take a detour~!" He said happily.

"_Romania? _This is quite a detour you made!" Bianchi said amazed and slightly confused. The hospital was in Naples! It was completely out of the way. Did he want to see Bianchi that badly? "Why did you decide now to visit?"

There was a pause as Antonio contemplated this. Bianchi continued to stare at him. He really had to think about it? This surely couldn't be out of leisure, not that Bianchi wasn't happy to see him. It was always interesting when he was visited by his vampire friends. But really, he still had another year before he was due for a visit and Naples was far off the trail to Romania. Maybe he should be more excited to see his friend. Maybe he should ask him why he's going to Romania instead of questioning a friend on why they chose to visit. It was pretty rude now that he thought about it. A friend went out of their way and took time out of their day to visit and he questions that.

"I… don't know… I just… felt this… _need_ to come here. Like I'm suppose to…" Antonio muttered.

"I see…" Well Bianchi couldn't really question a gut feeling. But since his friend had taken time to visit, he decided to be more hospitable. "Would you like to take a walk with me and catch up?"

"Sure~!" Antonio's face immediately lit up. Bianchi stood from his desk and lead them out of his office.

XxXxX

There wasn't much Bianchi could show Antonio in a hospital since he was merely a guest. The only room they could go in was the cafeteria, and Antonio didn't eat anyways. Not that he'd want to. The hospital's food wasn't that great. However, the hospital did have a nursery. Even though Antonio couldn't go in there either, there was still a huge window he could look through. Bianchi knew Antonio would love it. He had learned over the years that Antonio adored children and found babies to be the most precious things in the world. Bianchi had been right, of course. As soon as they got there, the Spaniards face had been smooshed up against the glass, cooing on how cute the babies were. He was beginning to freak some of the nurses in the nursery out so Bianchi pulled him away from the glass. He tried talking to him to distract him from doing that again, but even then he would steal glances towards the babies. It was kind of odd how intensely he was looking at them, as if he were searching for something. Bianchi noticed something shine in the light and looked down to see Antonio's cross necklace. Weird. He had seen from many vampire movies that crosses harmed and deflected vampires…

"Antonio?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought vampires hated crosses…"

"Huh?" Antonio looked over confused. But, then looked down at his necklace and laughed. "No! Crosses don't do anything to vampires. In fact, a lot of vampires are quite religious. We've been around long enough to see plenty of miracles, one of course being that we're alive after death. Most of us see it that way anyways. Besides, this is my enchanted jewelry. It protects me."

"Protects you? From what?"

"From burning in the sun. With out it I-" Antonio froze, looking over into the nursery. Bianchi looked over as well. They were bringing in those twins that that woman had given birth to earlier. They had a little bit of hair on their heads and curls sticking out on opposite directions. The mother must be sleeping. Exhaustion is probably an understatement after giving birth to twins. Antonio slowly walked up to the glass and pressed his hand against it, mesmerized. The nurse was just putting blue hats on them both, lied them down on their sides, and walked away.

"Bianchi… I need to go in there…" Antonio suddenly said.

"What? Antonio, I can't-"

"_Please!" _Antonio begged. Bianchi sighed. What could it hurt? Bianchi would go with him and make sure he didn't do anything. It was impossible for Antonio to carry air-born diseases and he wouldn't touch anything with Bianchi around."Fine. But only for a little bit." He gave in. Antonio ran to the door excitedly and waited for Bianchi to unlock it. Once he did, Antonio ran to the twins. This piqued Bianchi's curiosity. Why was he so interested in them? Sure, twins weren't a normal thing to have. But it wasn't like it was that rare. Once Bianchi got over to Antonio he realized that the vampire was only looking at one of the twins. The darker haired one. The other had it's eyes closed and was probably asleep. But Antonio had his eyes locked with the golden hazel eyes of the child.

"Beautiful…" Antonio murmured. Before Bianchi could react, the baby was in Antonio's arms and he was walking away with him.

"H-Hey…!" Bianchi said, trying to be quiet as to not wake any of the babies. Because if one cried, it would become a domino effect with the others until chaos ensued. Antonio sat down in a chair in the corner of the room and held the baby in his arms.

"What's his name?" Antonio asked Bianchi. The Italian looked at the name tag on the cradle the baby was just in.

"Lovino Romano Vargas." He answered.

"Lovino… such a beautiful name…" Antonio whispered. "Hi there Lovi~, my name's Antonio." He said with a smile. "So… this is why Fate brought me here…"

"What are you talking about?" Bianchi asked, walking up to him. Antonio smiled up at him. Ever since Bianchi had met Antonio, the Spaniard was always smiling. But he had never seen him so joyful before now.

"I finally found my mate." He said happily.

Silence.

"Antonio… Please leave."

…

Antonio looked shocked. Bianchi had never told him to leave before. Until he finally understood what he had just said.

"No, No, you misunderstand. I apologize, I didn't mean it the way it sounded." Antonio said laughing. "I will, of course, wait until Lovino is older. I'm not going to take him as my mate when he's a baby."

"But… you realize what you just said, right? Lovino is a boy. You can't reproduce with him. So why is he your mate?" Bianchi asked, confused.

"Vampire's can't reproduce, even if my mate were a girl. Really a mate is just a life partner for us." Antonio said, eyes never leaving Lovino, who was falling asleep in his arms.

"I see…" Bianchi said. He suddenly heard a click of a door opening. Fear swept through him. If someone saw Antonio in here with him, he would have a hard time explaining. Especially when Antonio was holding some mother's child.

"Mon ami? Are you in here?" An obviously French voice asked.

"Si, Francis, come in." Antonio said without looking up. His French friend walked in. He looked intrigued by Antonio's unbroken concentration on the child. The Frenchman noticed Bianchi and smiled walking over to him.

"Bonjour, I am Francis, one of Antonio's friends." he said holding out his hand. Bianchi smiled back and took his hand to shake it.

"Ciao, I'm Bianchi."

"Francis, this is him." Antonio said. Francis looked over surprised.

"What? You mean-?"

"Si." Antonio said with a smile. He looked like he was about to cry in joy. Francis felt like doing the same. Antonio had been alive since the 1500's. Francis and Gilbert were born in the 1850's. Antonio had been a pirate when they met. Although the Spaniard would never admit it, he had been pretty lonely before Gilbert and Francis had been turned and they became the Bad Friends Trio. Gilbert had found his mate, kind of. Francis had been turned with his wife Joan. But Antonio had never found a mate in all that time. Not saying he wasn't experienced… but a mate was different. Gilbert and Francis were beginning to worry that he wouldn't have a mate, or worse his mate had died before they could ever meet. Which were both impossible. But the fear had crossed their minds many times.

"I'm so happy for you, Antonio." Francis said with a smile. "And I hate to ruin this for you as well, but we must leave now. They're expecting us in Romania tomorrow…"

Antonio's face dropped. He looked like he was going to cry for a different reason now. He had finally found his mate, and how he had to leave. "But… Francis…"

"I know, and I am sorry mon ami. It hurts to pull you away when you have finally found him. But we have to leave. You can find him again when our business is done in Romania." Francis said trying to reason with him. Antonio opened his mouth like he was about to argue but closed it. He looked down at Lovino, his eyes going over the child's face, trying to memorize every detail. Before he leaned down and kissed his forehead. He stood up and handed the baby to Bianchi. Lovino began to rouse from his sleep.

"I'll be back, mi amor." Antonio whispered. The baby began to grumble like it was about to cry. Antonio looked tempted to take the baby into his arms again, but Francis grabbed Antonio, pulling him away telling him they had to go.

"I'll be back, Lovino. I'll be back." He promised, leaving the hospital.

XxXxX

I'm back! :D

I survived finals, writers block, and the end of the world! Again! I hope you guys had a fun Armageddon. I know I did.

I've been thinking about this idea for a while (This chapter, not Armageddon.). I was finally able to finish the chapter. I began it and I knew what I wanted to happen, but for some reason I didn't have the motivation to write it… but then for some reason watching Ouran High School Host Club cured it of all things. So now I'm back! With of course a vampire story. :P And I can't wait to continue with this story, and start others :)

Happy Holidays everybody!

-Bay


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IS THIS? An update?! What is this madness!

About time right? I really have no excuses other than stress and writers block. There will be more about that at the end of this chapter. But! For now…

_Enjoy!_

XxXxX

"Lovi! Feli! We're about to leave!" Their mother called from the living room. Today was their seventh birthday, and their parents decided to take them to the amusement park to celebrate it. Well, in actuality it was their father who decided it. Chiara- their mother- finally agreed after much begging. From both her children AND husband. The twin boys came running enthusiastically down the stairs followed by their father. And if she had to guess, judging by the tricorne her husband had forgot to take off of his head, she would say that they had just finished playing pirates. Honestly, her husband- Basilio- was a child himself. He was an amazing parent, there were even times where she herself felt jealous. They seemed completely opposite of each other. He was so nice, charismatic, while she was rude, and quick to anger. She could see both her husband and her in their children. She had gotten most of her looks from her father Romulus. Her golden eyes, mahogany hair, and her curl. The only thing she had gotten from her mom was the shape of her face and freckles. She could see a lot of herself in her oldest, Lovino. Feliciano meanwhile got most of his traits from his father. The auburn hair, deep brown doe eyes. But they both got her family's curl.

"Ready?" Basilio asked, giving one of those beautiful smiles that had made her fall in love with him in the first place. She then realized she had been staring at him the whole time, and blushed.

"S-Si…" She muttered. She was pretty nervous for today as well. For she had a secret. Her husband knew, of course. He was ecstatic to hear the news. She knew he would be. But now she had to announce to the rest of her family. She figured today would be a good day to do it, especially since her father was going to meet them at the amusement park as well.

They piled into the car and set off. Everything seemed perfect with all of them together like this. Her husband reached for her hand while still keeping his eyes on the road. She happily obliged giving him her hand. Feliciano was singing along to the radio while Lovino stared out the window, watching the scenery pass them by. Chiara rubbed her stomach with her free hand. Basilio watched from the corner of his eye and gave her hand a loving squeeze. She looked over and shared a smile with him.

Everything was perfect.

XxXxX

"There they are! The birthday boys!" Their grandfather shouted, waving happily.

"Nonno!" Feliciano yelled, running into his grandfather's arms for a hug. Lovino was a little hesitant. He had always felt that Nonno had liked his brother more. He was always quick to act that way when they came to visit for holidays or birthdays. Feliciano always got praise, better presents, on some occasions Feliciano would actually get more presents than Lovino. He always felt he came up short against his younger brother. His nonno pulled him into a hug and Lovino reluctantly hugged back. He could attempt to be nice before nonno started comparing him to Feli.

Their day consisted mostly of riding rides, eating food that was incredibly unhealthy for them (much to Chiara's chagrin), and walking around. Of course, because of how short Lovino and Feliciano were they couldn't ride all of the rides. Chiara couldn't ride any of them, to which made the twins very confused. They were pretty sure they had ridden all of the rides that they could until they heard a heavy fake Romanian accent cut through the air.

"Only those who are brave shall face the terrrrrorrrrs within! Blah!" A man exclaimed, wearing a black cape, fake fangs, and way too much eye liner. Feliciano yelped and hid behind their father, who merely suppressed his giggles while comforting him. Their mother merely rolled her eyes and Lovino felt like doing the same. Everything was so fake about it, it was to the point of being pathetic.

"Do you guys want to ride it?" His father asked with a grin.

"N-No! There could be scary things in there! Like werewolves! Or vampires!" Feliciano sobbed out.

"Feli, don't be stupid, there's no such thing…" Lovino muttered, initiating another eye roll.

"Lovino, be nice to your brother! It's perfectly fine to be afraid! In fact, I'm getting a little chills as well. Are you going to make fun of me as well?" His nonno asked with a glare.

"Yes." Lovino snapped back, glaring as well.

"Enough!" Chiara said cutting in. She turned to her father. "Let ME handle this." She snarled. Her father threw his hands up in surrender, slightly frightened. He knew perfectly well of his daughter's wrath, therefore knew better than to argue.

"Feli, you can wait out here with me, if you want. It's fine if you don't want to ride." She said smiling down at her son. He gave one of his wide smiles with closed eyes and nodded in return.

"Come on Lovino, let's go face the terrors!" His dad said exited, he turned to his father-in-law. "You comin' too, dad?"

"Hmm, no I think I'll wait out here." He replied. Lovino huffed. Of course he wouldn't want to ride if Feliciano wasn't going to be there.

He and his dad waited in line and them boarded the ride. One of the workers went over the rules while someone check to make sure they were seat belted in. Then they were off. The ride was just what they expected. Rubber bats tied on the ceiling with string, random fake monsters popping out of the walls, a skeleton of an old lady sitting in a rocking chair while mechanics made it rock like the skeleton was alive, paintings who's eyes followed you. Lovino yawned.

"I agree," His father said, responding to the yawn. "Not very terrifying."

Just at that moment, they dropped. There were screams of surprise when they road through darkness. It was then that they realized this was an inside roller coaster. Things still popped out at them and some screamed but only really because they were afraid of running into them. Lovino held onto the bar and closed his eyes. Even though he could barely see anything in the first place, it helped him to close his eyes on rides like these. Next thing he knew, they were back in the room with the people in line waiting to ride. Lovino blinked surprised. That wasn't what he expected from this ride.

But it still wasn't scary…

"Lovi! Come look at this! They took pictures of the people on the ride. When did they have enough light to do that?" His father said. Lovino cringed. He hated when they took pictures. Everyone just looked stupid. He looked around, and noticed a game stand with a bunch of stuffed animals hanging from its ceiling. He walked over to it. Lovino wasn't sure why this stand out of all of them in the amusement park caught his eye. They were all pretty much the same. Except this one had stuffed animal turtles. And he really wanted one.

Through out all of this Basilio was talking to himself thinking he was talking to Lovino. He didn't think anything of the silence since Lovino sometimes kept to himself, just like his mother. Basilio smiled at the thought of his wife, his pregnant wife. He should probably be getting back to her now.

"Come on, Lovino." he said walking back to the rest of his family while continuing to talk to the air, receiving weird looks from other people.

Lovino turned around and saw his father was gone. Panic struck him as he looked around frantically. Where was he? Did he leave him? His dad would never abandon him! Right…? Oh no… he was lost. He began to fast walk while continuing to search for his father. This is how kids got kidnapped! These kinds of things happened on the news, it could never happen to him! He wouldn't let it! With that thought in mind he began running. He knew staying in one place may increase the chances of his parents finding him, but it would also increase the chances of someone else finding him and taking him! By the time he began running out of breath he found himself even more lost than to begin with. Maybe he should have just stayed where he was… now his parents would never find him and he would be forever trapped in this amusement park. No, gotta think positive… they'll realize he wasn't there and will come looking for him! He knew they would-!

His train of thought was interrupted as he ran into something, causing him to fall backwards. He looked up and saw green. No, it wasn't green, emerald was a better word to describe the color of this man's eyes. He seemed frozen to the spot, but not with fear, no, he felt at this moment he could never be afraid of this person. Even though he was a complete stranger. He felt mesmerized. But he quickly snapped out of it when the man began to speak as he knelt down to Lovino's level.

"Lo siento, mi pequeño tomate," He said, confusing Lovino with his foreign language. "Are you okay?"

Now Lovino would like to think that he was smarter than the average 7 year old. He should know better than to tell a complete stranger that he couldn't find his family. Because then he would be telling the stranger that his family was no where around and he was completely alone. Which could lead to kidnapping. He had the "Don't talk to strangers" talk with his parents, so he should know better. But for some reason he found himself telling this man everything. Which then lead to him crying about "being abandoned". The man held Lovino in his arms and tried to reassure him that his family did not leave him while soothingly rubbing his upper back to calm him.

"I'll help you find your family, little one." He said with a smile. He stood up and took Lovino's hand and began walking. "My name is Antonio, what's yours?"

"L-Lovino…" The boy wasn't sure why, but it felt like he had known this Antonio guy all his life. As they kept searching for Lovino's parents he found himself telling the man more about himself, some things you really shouldn't be telling a stranger. But Antonio was a good listener. He never interrupted him and would sometimes even agree with him. And when he mentioned he felt inferior to his brother, he felt Antonio give his hand a loving squeeze. Lovino felt himself smile a little bit, but pushed it down with a blush. Why was he smiling for this stranger? If anything, it should be creepy how this guy was holding his hand like he knew him! The guy was grinning like an idiot too. Crap, Lovino probably just got caught by a pedophile. But he didn't seem dangerous, although that's probably how he pulled his victims in…

"Are you a pedophile or something?" he heard himself ask. Antonio looked down at him surprised and slightly confused.

"Pedophile? No way. Pedophiles are disgusting!" he said sticking out his tongue, as if grossed out. What a child. "I'm just helping you find your family. They're probably really worried about you."

Lovino felt himself relax. Of course Antonio could be lying, but it just didn't seem like it. Lovino, for some odd reason, trusted this complete stranger. As they continued walking Antonio would ask Lovino random questions about himself. Like his favorite color, animal, what he wanted to be when he grew up, and anything else that would come to his mind. Although Lovino loved the attention it was starting to get incredibly annoying.

"Antonio! Where the bloody hell have you been?!" An English voice sliced through the air. A few people looked over confused as a man with blonde hair and huge eye brows marched over. "We have been looking for you everywhere! We are ready to leave! Honestly, I don't even understand why you wanted to come here in the first place! Furthermore-"

"Arthur, this is Lovino." Antonio said, annoyance clear in his voice. Arthur stopped talking and looked down and the little boy that he hadn't noticed before. He jumped in surprise.

"Shit! You damn git! Why didn't you tell me there was a child with you?!" Arthur scolded. "I would've known to watch my mouth."

Lovino flinched at Antonio's glare. If looks could kill…

Arthur didn't seemed to noticed, or chose to ignore it. "So, this is Lovino… Oi! Where are his parents?!"

"We're looking for them!" Antonio growled. It sounded like a large dog, or a wild cat. Lovino thought he was imagining things. That wasn't a normal sound people made, so it was impossible for this man to have done so. Completely impossible. But why did Lovino feel afraid all of a sudden? That Arthur guy didn't look afraid at all. In fact, he looked up for a challenge. Did these two hate each other or something? Lovino could feel the tense air between them. He just wanted to find his parents! But now suddenly he was stuck in the middle of an argument between two idiots.

"Hey, you bastard! You're supposed to be helping me, damn it!" He shouted. They both jumped. Arthur started laughed, while Antonio stared, surprised. Damn him. Lovino shoved past the two adults and continued on his way, leaving them behind.

"My, looks like your mate has quite the mouth on him." Arthur said, with a snarky laugh. Antonio glared back at him.

"My Lovi has fire! Besides, at least I have a mate." Antonio said with a smirk. Now it was Arthur's turn to glare.

"I don't like you."

"Feelings mutual."

XxXxX

Chiara had finally finished scolding her father and consoling Feliciano after he burst into tears from the argument when her husband came walking back. She gave a small smile before looking behind him and raising an eyebrow.

"Where's Lovino?"

…

"Huh?" Basilio asked, looking behind him. He blanched as he noticed his son was not there. But he was just there a minute ago! Where did he go?! "I… I-I swear he was with me last time I checked!" He said, turning back to his wife. He flinched when turned around. She looked ready to murder someone. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her this mad. Romulus even looked pissed.

"You're in trouble now…" His father-in-law muttered.

"Fratello's missing?"

"H-Honey…?"

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BABY?!"

XxXxX

Antonio had finally caught up with Lovino, while Arthur had gone to round up Gilbert, Francis, and Joan. He was amazed with how fast this little Italian boy could walk. He was quick for a human. He had almost lost him, but he was adamant about staying close to his mate to make sure no harm would come to him.

"What the hell is with you, bastard… why won't you leave me alone?" Lovino demanded.

"I don't want you to get hurt." The Spaniard answered with a smile. Why did this stranger care so much? Why did he ask so many questions that he really didn't need to know? Why was he so comforting to be around? Lovino was being stupid, trusting this man. For getting this strange want to hold his hand again. It was a weird feeling. Every time he would look into his eyes he would feel frozen to the spot. He just hoped he would find his family soon. And that they were looking for him as well. He looked at all of the game stands and gazed at all of the possible prizes. The giant stuffed dogs and fruits like bananas with faces hung from the top, the medium sized stuff dogs in the back, a few had the turtles he saw earlier and of course the more likely prize for the children who tried but failed to win were cheap beaded necklaces to soften the blow of not getting a stuffed animal. Little to his knowledge, Antonio was watching him with a soft smile on his face. Lovino was perfect. He just couldn't wait until he was of age. Strange how hundreds of years seemed to fly by but these past seven years had gone by almost painfully slow. Now that he had found his mate, he was starting to become impatient. But he knew he had to wait. Although, that didn't stop him from watching over his little Lovi. Gilbert and Francis always made fun of him, but they just didn't understand that he just had to keep his mate safe!

"Lovino?!" The boy's head shot up. He let go of Antonio's hand and ran towards the older Italian woman.

"Mama!" Chiara embraced her son. Her fear and stress melted off of her by the knowledge that her son was safe.

"Who was that man with you?" She asked her son.

"That's Antonio." Lovino answered. "Hey, you ba-" He started, looking up. He was no longer there. "Where did that idiot go?"

"Heh, come on, Lovi, it's time to open presents. But don't think you're getting off easy. You had no idea how worried I was about you!" She said, standing up and taking her son's hand. Lovino pouted, but allowed his mind to drift back to the Spaniard who had held his hand only minutes before. It felt different than when his mom held his hand. He just didn't know how, but he kind of missed that feeling.

XxXxX

Feli ran up and hugged/tackled his brother, crying about how he was so worried that Lovino had been kidnapped or killed or taken hostage. What a pussy, Lovino rolled his eyes but lightly hugged his brother back. They sat at the picnic table while their Nonno went back to his car in the parking lot and got their presents all the while his father scolded him for not staying close.

"I'm glad you're okay though." His father said, while his brother clung to his arm. His mom stared down at the table, her face was slightly green like she was going to be sick.

"Mama! Are you okay?" Feliciano asked, worried. His mom looked up, her smile looking slightly forced.

"Si bambino, infact there's something I need to tell you two-"

"Presents!" Their nonno shouted, setting them down on the table, quickly gaining the twins attention. Their mother scowled at her father, while he looked bewildered.

"Can we open them? Can we open them?" Feliciano asked, excitedly. Their mother sighed.

"Oh, I suppose…" She said. They began tearing into their presents. Praising their new toys and games and fake praising new clothes. When they finished unwrapping and thanking the adults for the presents their mom suggested they go home and eat the cake she had prepared for them. Feliciano squealed happily and jumped up ready to go. Lovino stood up, but noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A green bag with red tissue sticking out of it. He walked up to it, pulling out the tiny card attached to the bag.

_Happy Birthday Lovino_

The small smile on his face got much bigger when he pulled out the tissue paper to reveal a stuffed turtle. How did his parents or nonno know he had wanted one? He held the turtle close to him as they left the amusement park and got into the car.

XxXxX

Chiara turned around in her seat to look in the back, at her children. Maybe this would be a good time. But when she looked back, she saw them both asleep. Lovino cuddled up to a stuffed turtle that she didn't remember them getting. It was probably his grandfather.

"Maybe we should tell them when they wake up." Her husband suggested with a smile. She nodded and grinned at her husband.

There was always time.

XxXxX

Oh my, God… I actually did it! I am NOT getting tired nor giving up on this story. Especially when I'm only on chapter 2. XD

I just had trouble on this chapter because honestly I found it quite boring but necessary. For you see this is still in the prologue stage. Next chapter will be when everything really starts. Which will hopefully come out much faster than this one did. Thank you for reading! Be sure to review


End file.
